Alice in Supernatural Land
by Ellie's imagination world
Summary: Alice never gave a thought to her name - not until she was shoved down a black hole by a demonic Gollum. Alice has to deal with the separation from her own world and the tough survival of the Supernatural. Alice never thought that she would fall down a LITERAL hole, rabbit or not.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello! I'm new to the supernatural fandom, but I recently watched the whole series and I BECAME OBSESSED. **

**I regret nothing. **

**Enjoy! ~Ellie**

I stared at the black screen in contempt, furiously pushing the power button with vengeance. I was _right in the middle_ of The Hobbit movie, but my computer suddenly decided to quit on life - right when the company were running from Wargs.

Defeated, I leaned back in my chair in despair with my eyes glued to the black screen. I had planned this saturday to be a total lazy day - full of Netflix and pirating movies - but my broken computer posed a problem in my plans. Glancing outside the window, my green lawn tempted me with lush comfort and warm sun - the entertainment my computer wasn't capable of providing right now. I sighed, reaching for my sketchbook as I pushed my chair back.

A few minutes later, I had settled myself on an old blanket under the large oak tree in my yard. Lightly chewing on my pencil, I stared at the blank page before me in thought - a few ideas bounced around in my head, swirling together to form my selection.

Finally, I had decided on a hunter. Not some hick, camo wearing pudgy man, but a true hunter of the realm of trees. He was slim with tied back hair, but bore enough muscle to be called fit. My hunter had a quiver across his back with an arrow notched in his longbow, aiming at an unseen prey as the thick foliage shadowed the strong features of his face - all but the glint of his eyes.

As I focused on the long strokes and shading of my pencil, I was oblivious to the movement above me. The leaves of the old oak shook from an unseen disturbance, deep claw marks growing and forming deeply in the bark as the invisible force drew near - slowly making it's way down the large trunk.

I had just finished the outline of my hunter, my pencil paused on his shoulder as I felt a prickling sensation across my neck. Alarmed, I quickly made to push away from the tree's base - only to be yanked roughly back by my shirt collar.

My breath was steadily speeding up, nearly reaching hysterical gasps when my attacker dropped in front of me. The image of Gollum subtly arose in my head - my attacker was hairless with sickly grey skin, looking anorexic near the point of death. It's eyes were completely black, turning into slits and it's bloodied lips turned upwards into a gruesome twist of a smile of fangs and rotting gums.

Lets just say that I didn't handle the sudden appearance of a demonic Gollum very well. Opening my mouth to scream the most girly scream I have ever mustered, a cold, callused hand covered my mouth - nearly making me dry heave from the stench that filled my nostrils.

Grinning from mutilated ear to mutilated ear, demonic Gollum leaned closer as I scrambled back until the bark dug deeply into my rigid spine. For a moment, I desperately hoped the tree would just swallow me up.

"Now, now," It purred. "There's no need for a fuss. I'm not going to kill you... regretfully." It flickered a forked tongue across it's razor teeth, my eyes following the movement nervously. "It would be so much... _fun_ to see you bleed..."

It drew closer to my neck, inhaling a large lungful of my sent. "But alas, I was ordered specifically _not_ to harm you - in any way." It's black eyes burned with joyful malice as it's grip tightened on my neck. "Only to send you on a pre-paid trip..."

Suddenly, I was painfully yanked to my feet with a yelp, barely recognizing that it had started to drag me towards a rather large pit - I was more concerned with the death grip that possessed my throat that wouldn't loosen no matter how much I scratched or hit.

After a few more moments of dragging, I was roughly yanked to my feet once again. I found myself at the edge of a rather large abyss of dark nothingness, swallowing up all color and light in reach.

The creature placed a boney hand against my back, almost a caress. But the touch soon turned forceful as I was shoved into the black hole before me. I screamed, reaching up towards the fading light as the abyss slowly closed, enveloping me in total darkness.

That's when I passed out.

OoOoO

Sluggishly, I felt my consciousness slowly slip back to my foggy mind. After a moment, I bolted up and looked around wildly for demonic Gollum - who was nowhere to be seen. I let myself slouch in relief, taking comfort in the familiar feel of bark against my back (when it wasn't digging into my back).

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. "So it was only a dream." I breathed. I laughed shakily to myself, closing my sketchbook with finality and gathered my supplies. _No more naps for me today._

I strode back inside eagerly, seeking the safety and comfort of my familiar home. As I placed my sketchbook on the table, something shifted deep in my stomach - a nervous pit that churned my belly uneasily. Something felt wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I glanced around my home, searching for anything amiss - but found nothing.

"Alice, your going crazy. Nothing's wrong, just a bad dream." Talking to myself seemed to be working lately.

_I'm probably just hungry_ I thought, mistaking the churning of my stomach for hunger.

I should have listened closer.

I plucked a box of mac and cheese from the cupboard, getting ready to pour it's dry contents into my ready pan when a knock sounded at the door - pausing my movements.

The pit in my stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sound, still trying to fruitlessly warn me against a danger that I couldn't seem to notice. I placed the box back down on the counter, my hands trembling. _Why are my hands shaking? Why am I so nervous? _I dismissed the thought as best as I could, walking towards the door with what I thought was a monotonous expression - trying my best to keep my fear hidden beneath.

The door swung open with a creak, revealing two tall men in suits.

_Huh?_ I blinked at them, surprise overcoming my fear.

They seemed to be temporarily recovering from an argument, frustration and anger quickly slipped away at my appearance.

They were both tall, but the one on the left particularly so. He had medium length hair, a practiced muscled body while bearing a kind, open expression.

The one on the left had short, styled hair with a I'm-going-to-punch-you-in-the-face-and-ask-questions-later kind of face. I immediately liked the one on the left better - he bore a safer aura.

"Yes?" I asked tentatively after a moment of silence. Why were they staring at me like that? Speaking of looks, they looked _really_ familiar... I could have _sworn_ I've seen these two before.

"Alice Drake?" The taller one questioned.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I crossed my arms over my chest - an unconscious stance of defense.

Mr. Thug stepped forward with a no-nonsense face him and his partner flashing a badge. "I'm Dean Ford and this is Sam Hamill, we're here to talk to you about a recent murder in your neighborhood. May we come in?"

I blinked. A _murder?_ How could a murder happen here, of all places? This was one of the most vanilla neighborhoods of existence.

"S-sure. Come right in." I stepped aside, nearly pressing my back to the wall to let their large bodies inside my home.

As I followed them to my couch, I thought their names over. _Sam and Dean... Dean and Sam... why did that sound so darn _familiar?!

I sat down in a chair near the couch, motioning them to sit as I smashed down my internal conflict and plastered a smile on.

"You mentioned something about a murder?" I asked as they made themselves comfortable. I silently chided myself - people don't smile when they talk about murder, do they?

"Ah - yes. Did you know Mrs. Thomas?" The tall one asked. He gave me an encouraging smile as I fiddled with my hands.

I never have dealt with officers well. I'm always worried that I'll slip up somehow and end up in jail - just because I said the wrong thing.

Wait. Why were they asking about Mrs. Thomas? _She couldn't be-_

My stomach dropped. "Mrs. Thomas was_ murdered?_" I asked in bewilderment. She was such a sweet, kind old lady that made me pies every once in a while.

"We haven't found her body _yet_, but we're sure that she'll turn up sometime - and soon." I stared at Mr. Thug. He didn't have any sympathy for a murder? _I guess if you work a job like this for a while, you get used to it. _"So if you could tell us what you know about the old lady, that would be great." He gave me a plastic smile.

Something was stirring in the back of my head. Wasn't this from a movie or show of some kind? I felt like I've heard this routine before, on the T.V. with some detectives asking weird questions...

About strange occurrences... _supernatural_ _occurrences_.

I leaped to my feet, my throat constricting around a hysterical scream. Both men stood up in alarm from my sudden outburst.

Mr. Tall looked particularly alarmed. "Ms. Drake, are you alright?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to form words from my stunned lips. "N-no, I am certainly _not alright_." I hissed. I backed away from the two men, taking note of the quickly darkening look on Mr. Thug's face with dread.

I was in big trouble.

Mustering what was left of my courage, I pointed at the door. "I th-think it's time for you to leave now."

Mr. Thug stepped forward. "We haven't finished-"

"_I said get out!"_ I nearly screamed.

"With all do respect, Miss" Mr. Thug started with a smug look. "You can't make us, being FBI agents and all."

I glared at him. "Do you think that little trick will work on me? You aren't _real_ agents at all." I sidestepped towards the door. This was going to only end in two ways - either they were going to leave or I was going to make a run for it.

It was Mr. Thug's turn to look stricken. "How'd you know we weren't real agents?"

I rolled my eyes, taking another small step towards the door. "I've seen the show - do you think I'm an idiot? What were you going to do, make it look like a monster from the show killed me? Huh?" I scooted another step towards the door.

They exchanged surprised faces. Mr. Tall stepped forward, his hands in front with palms up in an effort to look non-threatening. That was difficult considering his size. "We honestly don't want to hurt you - we just want to find out what happened to Mrs. Thomas." He took another hesitant step forward, like a moose approaching a skittish animal.

My hackles rose. I've watched the show - I'm not dumb. Where ever these two went, dead bodies followed. I was _not_ about to become one for a couple of Supernatural fanatics.

"Like hell, '_Sam Winchester'."_ I hissed.

And with that, I dashed for the door - leaving Sam momentarily stunned.

Dean was ready though, dashing after me without a second thought. He had been expecting some sort of action since he stepped through my door - just not a runaway girl.

My arms pumped at my sides as I mentally chided myself for my physical fitness - I never was a P.E. girl. As my sneakers slapped against the asphalt, I heard a second pair of heavy footfalls gaining on me.

That certainly spurred me on. Pushing myself, I tried to imagine myself as a gust of wind - weightless and speedy. It seemed to work - I could hear the footfalls on my heels let up a bit.

I huffed with effort, trying to scan the neighborhood for a safe destination - I knew I wouldn't last much longer. A flash of brick caught my eye - giving my heart a flicker of hope as I changed course towards Father David's house. He was a new local priest - a very nice, courteous man that I respected and was well liked by my mother.

Maybe he could help me, or let me hide out in his house until Mr. Thug, or 'Dean Winchester' stopped chasing me.

So when I was relatively close to Father David's house, I started to scream "FATHER DAVID OPEN THE DOOR" at the top of my lungs. As his door came into view, I saw a very startled Father David peek out - his eyes focusing on me before flickering to my pursuer in alarm.

His eyes widened in visible panic, but he was quick to step aside as I dashed inside - locking the door swiftly before 'Dean' could reach me.

I collapsed onto the floor, gasping and wheezing for a few seconds before we both held our breath when a fist pounded at the door.

"Open up! _We are trying to help you, you idiot!_" Father David helped me to my feet while we watched the shadow under the door stay for a few seconds, but soon disappeared. I released a relieved breath.

Father David helped me to the kitchen, patiently waiting for my heart rate to go down before asking me what happened.

"It was just a normal Saturday, until those two showed up and ruined it." I sagged against my chair, completely drained.

Father David settled into the chair across from me. "If you don't mind me asking Alice, did you know who those men were?" He folded his hands on the table - a sure sign of patience.

I shifted in my chair - thinking. "They didn't give me their real names, but they were posing as people from that T.V. show that I've been watching on Netflix lately, Supernatural."

Father David leaned back in contemplation. "I don't believe that I've heard of it."

I gave the Father a incredulous look. "I've practically made everyone's ears bleed when I talk about it, how do you not remember?" I have been talking like crazy about how much I love Supernatural lately, so much that my mother made it law that I was no longer allowed to talk about it outside of the house.

I ignored that law frequently.

I shrugged, choosing to overlook the Father's forgetfulness. Yeah, it was a bit strange that he didn't remember something that I have been practically breathing how awesome it was, but I couldn't come up with a better solution.

Father David reached over and offered a phone. "Would you like to call your mother and tell her what happened?" I smiled, taking the phone gratefully. "Do you want a cup of tea, to calm you down?"

I smiled at him. Guess he wasn't called 'Father' for no reason. "That would be awesome."

Father David smiled, pulling back from the table and making his way towards the kitchen. Dialing the number, I waited patiently as the phone rang. And rang. And rang, until my mom's chirpy voicemail came on. I sighed in defeat and set the phone down. That was a bust.

I looked out the nearby window. What would I do now? There was a pair of crazy people who were posing as some of my favorite characters from Supernatural out there, and wanted God knows what from me.

I groaned and clutched my head.

This wasn't how my Saturday was supposed to go.

A light tap at the window caught my attention. Snapping my head up, I saw 'Dean' right at Father David's window. Once he realized he caught my eye, he mouthed 'Demon' and pointed furiously towards the kitchen, where Father David was.

Was he saying that Father David was a _demon?_ I was outraged. Father David was a sweet man, much less a demon from a _T.V. show._ I shook my head furiously at him, dealing him a hard glare. I mouthed 'Insane' and pointed to him, which he replied with an unconcerned shrug. I blinked at him - I didn't expect him to agree to that.

Something caught 'Dean's' attention, his eyes widening before dipping his head down into the bushes as Father David passed by. I opened my mouth to tell the Father about what was lurking outside of his window, but closed it quickly with a snap when I caught sight of his face.

Father David had always had a fairly welcoming face, smile lines at the corner of his eyes and a comforting aura about him.

What I saw on his face wasn't comforting or a friendly face. It was a fake smile, a happy expression someone would have practice in the mirror. I let my eyes flicker to the window for a second, catching 'Dean's' eye.

He was staring straight at me, searching my face intently. I felt my resolve crumble a bit - which he saw in my eyes.

Maybe...

I wasn't thinking that all of this shit was _real_... but something twisted in my gut as I looked back up to Father David again - who had stopped smiling. A cold look had covered his face.

My twisting gut hadn't failed me so far - I was slowly learning to trust the pull of something _wrong_ in my chest. Nervously, I stood up. "You know what? I think they might be gone now." I laughed shakily as I backed away from my chair - towards the door. "I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the phone and tea." I turned sharply on my heels - fully planning to reach the door quickly as possible without seeming rude - when a steel grip caught my arm. _I should really stop worrying about being polite. _

"Now dear," Father David purred. "You haven't finished your _tea." _He hissed, his pupil enveloping his whole eye.

_Holy peanut-butter on a stick I'm so screwed._

* * *

**An: I'll just say right now that I have a terrible schedual when it comes to updating - those who have read my other fics know the pain. **

**Review! Tell me if you like it so far or not! Is my OC okay? Did I get the characters down right? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: ...eheheh... So yeah, sorry about the super late update. BUT I MUST WARN YOU NOW - I DON'T REGULARLY UPDATE AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL - just thought I'd point that out. **

**Special thanks to **AnnieMouse **for the longer and more detailed review than average! I like reviews with effort! (but I'll take any reviews, because I'm weird and particular like that)**

**Weeelll, anywho -**

**enjoy!**

**Ellie**

* * *

I screamed and started to kick and hit for all I was worth. Nothing seemed to phase him as he slowly dragged me back further into the house. I finally made a pretty nasty swipe at his eye, drawing a hiss. _Found his weak spot._ "You little _bitch"_ He spat. "You'll regret that." He formed a fist with his free hand, raising it above to ready for a strike - only to freeze when a sound of crunching and splitting wood reached us, quickly followed by the heavy _'thuds'_ of footsteps.

The Father quickly flipped me around - holding my arm painfully high against my back while the other wound itself around my neck. _He's using me as a shield, _I thought with dread. The two men from earlier dashed into the room - guns ready to blaze - only to stop when their eyes landed on me and Father David.

My chest was heaving as adrenaline pumped thickly through my veins for the second time that day, my eyes locked on the two men. "Sam and Dean, I presume?" Father David purred. "Shame on you for scaring dear Alice so bad..." I felt his lips curl maliciously against my skin, giving a mocking kiss.

Their eyes hardened. Mr. Thug took a step forward, pausing in step when Father David tightened his grip around my neck. Mr. Thug glared daggers at my captor. "Let her go, you piece of shit." Thug... or Dean hissed. "She has nothing to do with any of this crap."

Father David tutted. "Of course she does, Deanie. Do you know where this girl just came from?" Father David waited a moment before continuing his rant. "Alice here is from _another universe_. A rare item, wouldn't you say?"

I choked - but not on Father David's arm. I felt my blood run cold as the words 'another universe' rang in my ears. "N-no," I rasped. "T-that's not possible."

Father David (who wasn't really Father David) threw his head back and laughed maniacally, momentarily loosening his grip my twisted arm behind my back. "Of course it is, you little whore." He spat out, pulling my arm back up in a bone-crushing grip - making me scream out. Both of the men visibly flinched at my scream, their eyes firmly trained on my pain stricken-face.

Their faces slowly were contorting into expressions of fury, their eyes darkening when a whimper slipped past my lips. Father David let out a cough of a laugh, thoroughly enjoying my pain. "We should be leaving, Alice dear." He lifted a hand up to my cheek, giving a mocking stroke. The stroke turned sharp, drawing a line of dripping blood from my flesh. He looked up at the boys with a twisted grin. "It's been nice playing with you boys, but we really must leave now."

My stomach dropped. _No. _I knew right then - if I was taken by this- this _monster_, my life would be over. No escape. No freedom.

My gut was twisting and churning, nearly screaming at me _'Fight! Escape! LIVE!' _

Throughout this whole day, I've been fighting my instincts (aka, the weird crap that was happening in my stomach), but I've learn a thing or two - I need to _listen. _

So I finally decided to listen.

My head sailed backwards, taking us all by surprise. My skull cracked against my captor's, loosening his grip as he screeched in outrage while clawing at his now broken and flowing nose - giving me an opportunity to slip from his grasp.

As I stumbled towards the blurry figures that I was _pretty sure_ were 'Sam' and 'Dean', trying my best not to trip and fall to the ground as my vision swam.

Even with my best efforts, I tripped - but was caught by a pair of _super_ big hands and brought up against a giant chest. _This has to be the tall one,_ I thought groggily.

My previous captor hissed in rage, his face turning a funny shade of color whilst staring at me - rather vengefully.

When I caught it's gaze, I let out a little squeak and buried my face into the tall guy's chest - preparing myself for a bloody death.

When the searing pain and shredded flesh didn't come, I peeked back up - only to see 'Dean' had a gun trained on Father David's face, clicking the safety off.

Hearing the distinct click of a gun, Father David flickered his black eyes to Dean - only to laugh in his face. "You think that will hurt me? I'm a _Demon,_ you shit head - not some whimpering human." I got a pointed look.

Dean looked from his gun to Father David. "Oh, this? This is just insurance. Sam, will you do the honers?"

Sam held me closer against him as he took a deep breath. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.-"

He was cut off momentarily by a piercing shriek, but continued with a renewed determination when I griped at his shirt. "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos!"

A terrible quake shook the ground, followed by the roaring of an inhumane entity. I peeked a look out of the corner of my eye - only to spot a large, back and ominous looking cloud crash through the ground. In it's absence, there was only silence.

And of course - being the charming girl that I am - I broke the silence with the upmost grace I had at that moment.

"What. The. _Hell._" I whispered.

Dean slapped his brother on the back, giving him an undecipherable look before glancing down at me - still clinging to his brother's shirt like a wimp. "Not 'What the hell', but 'He's in hell'!"

I blinked at him, completely stunned at his grin. "You're insane." I accused.

He put the safety back on his gun and started towards the door. "Didn't deny it before, not going to deny it now."He stood there for a minute before looking back at his brother (still holding me, might I point out) with an exasperated look. "Well, are you going to just stand there and hold princess all day or are you going to bring her ass to baby so we can get a move on?"

Wait, they were taking me with them?

_Shit._

* * *

**An: thoughts, comments? anything wrong? anything you like in particular? Tell me! I love reviews! Have a nice day, lovelies. **


End file.
